The present invention relates generally to the field of building blocks and accessories for building structures, and more particularly, to modular building blocks and building block systems including blocks having integrated self-connecting features for connecting blocks in a variety of configurations, as well as accessories for locking blocks in engagement, filling voids defined in blocks, and interconnecting blocks of differing dimensions, among others.
Modular building systems including self-connecting features are desirable for a variety of reasons, such as their versatile connectivity and ease of on-site assembly. In contrast, conventional building blocks, such as brick and concrete block for example, must be connected using additional, independent materials such as cement, mortar, adhesives and fasteners, among others, which require time and skilled field labor to assemble. In addition, because conventional building blocks lack integrated self-connecting features, it is not possible for blocks to support other blocks in certain desirable configurations. Still further, the lack of integrated self-connecting features results in weakness at the joints between blocks when forces are applied in certain directions.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of conventional building blocks by providing block designs having integrated self-connecting features for interconnecting blocks in a variety of configurations and with joint strength. The systems provided herein may be readily assembled on-site with unskilled labor and without the need for additional connecting materials.